


i thought he had a boyfriend

by blink182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blink182/pseuds/blink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum owns a bakery. Luke comes in everyday for a vanilla latte and a red velvet brownie. They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought he had a boyfriend

Calum always loved baking. The way it takes his mind off things, how a simple chocolate chip cookie can make someone's day a little bit better, the praise he gets when he finally perfects a recipe. He bought his bakery the day he turned 18, had been saving his money ever since he made his first batch of chocolate brownies. His mom had to help obviously, so they used the money his parents had been saving for Uni because really, calum never, ever wants to sit in a boring classroom again. The bakery is adorable. His sister helps him design it and the walls end up a purplish maroon color with vintage tables and chairs and tiny flower pots on top.  
Business is slow at first. It worries Calum. 'What if I go broke and end up living on my parents couch?'  
It doesn't happen though. Uni starts up in September and hungry students come in herds late at night just before Calum closes to get some of the Reese’s pieces cookies. Luke however, comes in almost every morning. He gets a vanilla latte, a red velvet brownie (one of Calums favorites) and moves to a booth in the corner where he types away at his computer for a couple hours, gets more coffee and waves goodbye to Calum before he goes to class.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The first time Luke came in, Calum was busy decorating the fresh cherry cola cupcakes when the bell above the door rang. Turning around, he saw a boy with blond hair and annoyingly pretty blue eyes who was currently tripping over his stupidly long legs. Calums mouth went dry as the boy with the blue eyes made his way to the counter.  
"Hi" and now Calum can't even breathe, he can't fucking breathe because wow, his voice is so fucking beautiful Calum would be perfectly okay with only hearing the blue eyed boy talk for the rest of his life.  
The boy shuffles his feet and Calum realizes he hasn't said anything yet, he's supposed to say something.  
"H-hi. What can I get for you?" And really Calum? You can't think of anything more creative than that?  
"I'll have a vanilla latte and a chocolate chip cookie please" he said with a small smile and that’s when Calum notices it. The blue eyed boy has a lip piercing.  
Well, Fuck  
Cute boys should not be allowed to have those, they aren't allowed to have those. Behind him, Calum hears his best friend and employee, Michael, trying but failing to hide his laughter at his current state and Calum should have known better than to hire him.  
Calum hands him the bag and the boy turns and walks out, throwing Calum a smile over his shoulder. When the door closes Michael forgets all attempts at hiding his laughter and Calum walks into the back room with his cheeks and angry shade of red.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
Calum learns his name is Luke a few weeks later after lots of pep talks from Michael. Luke starts to come in almost every day (except Sundays because on Sundays Luke goes to breakfast with his best friend Ashton) Calum learns that Luke is a creative writing major and that if he goes home, all he does is play video games or sleeps and never gets any work done. So, Luke comes here to write.  
……………………………………………………………….  
"Hey Luke" Calum says as a smile makes its way into his face. Luke always does that to him. Makes him all smiley and giggly. Ew.  
"Hey Cal" and Calum wants to curl up into ball because Luke has nickname for him now. “I’ll have my regular” Calum starts brewing the vanilla latte as Luke walks near the counter and he picks up the biggest red velvet brownie with the most red sprinkles on top because he knows how much Luke loves them. (Calum does not put extra on one brownie just for Luke. Absolutely not. Okay, maybe he does)  
Luke’s cheeks are pink from the cold February air and he has a beanie on today with his newest favorite rolling stones t-shirt. Calum noticed that Luke does this thing where he gets a shirt, wears it pretty much every day for a month, and then gets a new shirt.  
"That'll be $4.75"  
Luke hands him the money and their fingers brush, sending sparks through both of their bodies, but neither of them says anything.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
They learn that they like the same music based on their band t-shirts and what Michael plays on the speakers in the bakery. One day, Green Day is playing while Calum starts on the vanilla latte and Luke starts to sing quietly to himself behind him. Calum burns his hand on the hot milk. Stupid fucking Luke and his beautiful fucking voice.  
"Are you okay?" Luke asks from the counter, voice laced with concern for his latte and maybe just a little bit Calums hand. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little burn" he says as he turns around to face the boy with the blue eyes. "Lemme see" comes out of Luke’s mouth as he makes grabby hands for Calums wrist after he jumps over the counter and is sitting by the register.  
Luke takes Calums hand in his, pulling Calum close between his legs before examining it closely and now Luke is so close he can feel his breath.  
"It looks pretty bad. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I mean you could always kiss it and make it better." The words tumble out of Calums mouth before he realizes what's happening and oh no what if he scared Luke?  
Luke’s eyes open a little wider when he registers what Calum said. He shifts his weight so he's closer to the baker (if that's even possible) and presses a feather light kiss against the palm of his hand where the perfectly tanned skin had turned a soft pink.  
When Luke looks back up, Calums eyes are wide and he's grinning at Luke, still being able to feel the tingles on his hand. Luke smiles bashfully, playing with his fingers before taking a bite of his brownie and reminding calum that he needs his caffeine.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The next time Luke comes in, things are different. Ashton, Luke’s best friend, is with him. Luke opens the door to the bakery with a laugh, giving Ashton big smile. Ashtons arm is draped loosely around Luke’s waist, just enough touching to make Calum want to take Luke into his own arms and never let him go. Ashton can go die in a hole.  
"Hey Cal" Luke says while trying not to laugh from the feeling of Aston’s breath on his cheek and ear. He was pushed up against Luke’s back, arms still locked around Luke’s waist with his chin on Luke’s shoulder. "Ashton, welcome to the best bakery in the world, and this is the owner, Calum" Luke says with a smile. Calum wanted to cry.  
Luke wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend. He'd mentioned his friend Ashton a couple of times, but Calum thought that meant that's what they were. Friends. Not stupid, coupley, pda-loving boyfriends. Luke orders two of his regular, claiming it's the best and that the day Calum suggested he got the red velvet brownie was the best day of his life. Calum hands Ashton and Luke their coffees and they walk out of the bakery so close together that a piece of paper couldn’t slip between them. The door closes and Calum sinks down onto the floor behind the counter, knowing that the next customers won't be in for a couple hours when they get out of class. He's curled into a ball with his knees tucked into his chest when Michael finds him twenty minutes later.  
"What the hell are you doing on the floor Cal? Did Luke not show up or something?"  
Michael slides down next to calum, bumping his knee against the brunettes.  
Luke.  
Luke with his stupid fucking blue eyes and stupid fucking long legs and stupid, stupid boyfriend.  
"I don't wanna talk about it"  
Michael sighs, knowing Calums too stubborn to give in and talk about what happened.  
"Come on, I'll buy you some pizza" Michael offers with a small smile.  
Okay, maybe if Calum still has Michael to buy him pizza, he’ll be okay.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
When they sit down at their favorite pizza place, Calum slumps down into the booth while Michael digs into the pizza. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
Calum sighs, knowing that Michael might be able to make him feel better about Luke not being single. "He has a boyfriend." And somehow admitting it out loud, saying that it's real, makes him feel even worse. His heart aches.  
"Wait, what? Who has a boyfriend?"  
"Luke."  
"No. Luke can't have a boyfriend. Luke likes you and as soon as you two get your heads out of your asses, you'll realize you guys are meant to be together and have lots of sex and babies."  
Calum wishes that were true. Wants it to be true. But Luke doesn't like him. Luke has Ashton, the stupid boy with the curly hair and the arms around Luke.  
"Nope. He has a boyfriend. "  
"But that doesn't make fucking sense Cal. I've seen you together. I see the way you make him blush and I saw how flustered you were after you burned you hand. You guys are meant to be together. Luke can't have a boyfriend, he just can't.  
"Well he does" and Calum goes back to his pizza.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Calum is sad. He's sad because Luke still comes in every day and smiles at him and works on his creative writing papers and drinks his coffee. He doesn't mention Ashton, and Calum is grateful because he doesn't want to hear about how great Luke’s boyfriend is. Michael glares at Luke from behind the counter because nobody gets to break his best friends heart, but luckily, Luke doesn't seem to notice. When Calum hands Luke his coffee and brownie now, he makes sure there is no touching because he doesn't want to get used to the feel of Lukes hands brushing his. He can't handle that. Ashton comes in with Luke one more time, not quite as touchy as before, but it still hurts Calum because Lukes supposed to be with him.  
Luke has been coming in for months now, maybe close to a year and Calums gotten to know him. He knows he's extra tired and sleepy when he has a beanie on and rubs his eyes on the way to the counter. When he gets writers block, he sits and glares at his laptop screen. He’s extra happy when he has this dumb tilt of his lips that isn't quite a smile. Calum knows his mom is Liz and "she's the greatest person in the world, but don't tell her I think your baking is better than hers." He has two brothers named Jack and Ben, who "are amazing but still annoying shits who love to tease me”. When Ashton and Luke leave this time, they're farther apart and Luke has this weird look on his face that makes it seem like he wants to stay there with Calum. Calum is too oblivious to notice.  
It's a Saturday when something changes. Calum is in the back room, making a fresh batch of peppermint bark and softly singing along to "I miss you", which Michael decided should be on every playlist he has. He walks back behind the counter, knowing that soon school will be out and shit loads of teenage girls will be coming in for their daily fix of sugar and to stare at Michael and Calum when they think they're not looking. Maybe one day they should tell them they're taken, that Michael feel in love with a girl named Emma when he was 17 that has bright purple hair and can kick both of their ass’ in any video game and that Calum, well Calum is still pining after Luke.  
He looks out the bakery window to see a couple holding hands and walking down the street. The boy stopped to spin the girl in his arms, her laugh causing white puffs of cold air when he presses his lips to her cheek. The boy’s curly hair was flying everywhere when Calum realized it was Ashton. Ashton. Ashton.  
What the fuck.  
They walked up to the bakery and Ashton opened the door for the girl, smiles bright and cheeks red from the cold air. "Hey Calum!" And Ashton was way too happy today "this is my girlfriend, April"  
Oh  
Oh  
The girl smiled at him and Calum felt like an idiot. Luke always mentioned his best friend Ashton, kissed Calums burned hand, smiles at Calum like he's the best thing in the world (Calum hasn’t quite picked up on that last one). Calum gets a stupid shit eating grin on his face as introduces himself because Luke is single.  
"Hey April, I'm Calum"  
April smiles and laughs a little "I know who you are. Luke is constantly talking about his crush on the boy who owns this bakery." Ashton puts his hand over her mouth before she can embarrass Luke any further. He had been encouraging Luke to do something about his crush on Calum for months now, and he wasn't going to let his girlfriend ruin it.  
Calum on the other hand, wants her to keep talking, wants to hear about how Luke talks about him, wants to hear about how Luke likes him. Calums still grinning when Ashton finally drags April out the door with a loud "byeeeee Calummmm"  
Luke likes him.  
He likes Luke.  
Calums day just got so much better.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….  
"Ask him on a date." Are the first words out of Michael and Emma’s mouths when he tells them about the newest Luke update.  
"Luke makes me all nervous and fidgety, how the hell am I supposed to get through a whole sentence like that?"  
"Calum, you're such a baby sometimes! Just do it" Emma says with a frustrated sigh.  
"I am not a baby!"  
"Cal" Michael starts as he shifts to put his arms around his now blue haired girlfriend. "She's kind of right. You should just do it! Now that we know he likes you, there's no way he'll say no"  
……………………………………………………………………………………….  
"Luke!" Calum practically squeals when he steps into the bakery wearing black skinny jeans and an adorable Christmas sweater that makes Calum laugh because thanksgiving is still not for a couple weeks.  
"Calum!" Luke calls back with just as much excitement and Calum is falling in love with him.  
"How are you today?"  
"I'm pretty fucking great today Luke, how 'bout yourself?" Calum asks as he turns around to start on Luke’s coffee because he's learned how cranky Luke gets without caffeine. "I'm pretty good too" he says with a laugh. Calum remembers the way he felt when Luke kissed his hand, when he could feel Luke’s breath because they were so close. Calum turns around quickly, almost burning his hand again and the words "Lukewillyougoonadatewithme?" are tumbling out of his mouth before he even realizes what happening.  
"What?" Luke breathes out the words, barely louder than a whisper. He can't believe that Calum, fucking gorgeous, amazing baker Calum Hood would ever go on a date with him.  
Calum seems to have a little more confidence after having said the words once already and walks around the counter until there's only a few inches between him and Luke.  
"Will you please" Calum lifts a hand up to Luke’s cheek and traces his thumb over his cheekbone because he's wanted to do something like that for months now "go on a date with me? Please, Luke?"  
Luke smiles and laughs out a "yes"  
"Really?" And now Calum is smiling and laughing too  
Luke nods and finally, presses his lips against Calums. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it sends tingles and sparks and butterflies through Calum and they both melt into each other. It’s what Calum has been waiting for ever since Luke walked into his bakery. When they pull away, they're smiling like idiots and Michael and Emma come rushing out of the back room yelling about how it was time they got their shit together and went on a date. Calum shakes his head and tells Luke to ignore them before pulling him in for another kiss.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Almost two months later, they're curled up on the couch with Luke in between Calums legs and his back pressed against Calums chest. They're watching "love, actually" (which is Lukes favorite Christmas movie) and drinking hot chocolate. Michael and Emma had gone to pick up pizza and Ashton and April were out on a date tonight celebrating their one year anniversary. Christmas is the day after tomorrow and even though it's a little soon, Calum is going home with Luke because his own family decided to take a trip to Hawaii and "no calum, I'm not leaving you here for Christmas. I want to be with you and my family." Luke snuggles even closer to Calum and presses a kiss to his neck. Neither of them has been this happy with anyone before and Calum can't believe that he thought Ashton and Luke were together. Ashton is just cuddly with everybody. They’re throwing a party at he and Michaels apartment for New Year’s next week, and Calum can't wait to spend all of his holidays with Luke. He’s in love with Luke. He hasn't told him yet, because even though he's pretty sure that Luke feels the same way, he's scared. He's never said that to anyone before. He's planning on telling him by Christmas. Lukes head falls back against his shoulder as he struggles to stay awake. Calum pauses the movie, knowing that Luke will want to watch the end when he wakes up. He pulls Luke’s lanky body back against his own and runs his hands up and down the taller boys back as he drifts to sleep.  
Calum is so in love with him.


End file.
